


Oslo

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Kent can see the attraction.





	Oslo

**Author's Note:**

> For CrazyMaryT who requested: Since Olso had Kent showing an interest in Minna do you think you could do something for them during the episode?

The Finnish Embassy

‘I think that she does not appreciate the severity of her position,’ Minna said. She was drying dishes.

‘Perhaps she merely has a different perspective,’ Kent said. He was washing dishes.

‘Like the fact that the USA isn’t a signatory of the Rome Statute, so all this is bullshit theatre,’ Ben said. He was rifling through the cupboards.

Minna looked at Kent.’ But surely the jurisdiction of the Hague extends.’

He shrugged. ‘An act that isn’t a crime in the US, perpetrated in Pakistan, and is never going to go to trial in Europe. Least of all one in which the alleged perpetrator is a former president of the United States.’

She seemed to deflate a little. ‘Justice should be done.’

Ben slumped down at the kitchen table. ‘You don’t believe that. Come on. This is Ben and Kent. You can drop the wide-eyed ingenue act. Nobody will tell Selina.’

Minna leaned back against the counter. ‘Why is she staying here then if not to avoid arrest?’

‘She’s running for the party nomination,’ Kent said. The coverage of her being arrested, even though it would go nowhere, would be... unhelpful.’

Ben noisily open a box of leftovers. Minna flapped a towel at him.

‘We have just cleared up!’ she complained.

‘I’m still hungry,’ Ben mumbled through a mouthful of crackers.

Kent rubbed his beard. ‘Let him deal with it,’ he advised. ‘Or we will be locked in an endless cycle.’

‘As you like.’ Minna picked up her glass of wine and followed Kent into the tiny living room.

He leaned over to pet the embassy cat, Erik the Red.

‘Will she forgive me do you think?’ Minna asked, sitting down.

He gave her a thoughtful look. ‘She’s very pragmatic,’ he said. ‘I imagine that she will feel the same about you as she did before.’

Minna sipped her wine. ‘It is difficult sometimes to be friends with people who do not share your values.’ She gestured vaguely at the door out to the kitchen. ‘You and Ben disagree on many things I think.’

Kent leaned back in his seat. ‘He’s my Selina? There’s a thought.’

Erik the Red climbed onto Kent’s lap.

‘Do you like to choke women?’ Minna asked.

Kent blinked at her. "My last partner was in a hit and run, there was no suggestion –’

‘Sexually,’ Minna said.

Kent stared at her. ‘Uhh...’

‘Selina suggested it. I have had complaints that my naughty talk is soporific.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘Well... no, I’m uncomfortable risking someone’s life during sex.’

‘Perhaps it is a trust issue?’ Minna suggested.

Kent shifted in his seat. ‘I believe autoeroticism is done to heighten orgasm. However, I can’t imagine what someone choking another would get from it unless they are aroused by power over their partner or the desire to do harm.’

Minna sipped her wine. ‘Having power over your partner can be very pleasurable,’ she said earnestly. ‘Have you never considered using bondage?’

Kent crossed his legs. ‘I’ve been blindfolded, but not restrained.’ He glanced towards the door, wary that Ben might appear. ‘That’s more about concentrating the senses than sadism.’

Minna shook her finger at him. ‘You are confusing power with punishment. If you tied me to the bed perhaps you might spank me or perhaps you might tickle me. Your pleasure is in the choice, yes? Mine is in the surrender.’

‘I... I would never... I’d never tie up a partner.’ He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

‘Why? If she cannot trust you then why is she making love with you?’ Minna pushed back her hair. ‘Do you not trust yourself?’

Kent rubbed his palms on his knees. ‘I do,’ he said. ‘I’ve never raised my hand to a woman in my life. The issue is respect.’

Minna finished her wine. ‘You respect women.’

‘Yes.’ He hesitated. ‘Occasionally some are more difficult than others.’

She unbuttoned her blouse. ‘You respect me.’

‘I do,’ he said, watching.

‘If I say to you then: Kent, I would like you to rope me to the bed and aggress me with your belt, it would disrespectful for you to say, “no Minna, that is not respectful behaviour.” No?’

‘Oh...’ He trailed off and watched her walk over. ‘That’s quite a conundrum,’ he muttered as she straddled his legs.

‘You are, I think, used to powerful women,’ she said. ‘You work for them. You date them.’

‘Not the same women,’ he said. ‘Good lord.’

‘I am a powerful woman. It is most tiring, being in charge, and making the decisions. You see the point I am making?’

Kent touched her thigh with his fingertips. ‘You might find it… refreshing to be powerless for a little while?’

‘That is exactly it.’ She leaned in to kiss him.

Kent slid his hands under her shirt.

‘Oh my God!’ A man squealed, dropping something with a crash and clatter. ‘Why am I always walking in on people having sex?’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘Shouldn’t you be sleeping outside President Meyer’s door like a medieval wolfhound?’

Gary drew himself up. ‘She needs some peppermint tea!’

‘That is my peppermint tea,’ Minna complained, as Gary flounced away.

‘At least it wasn’t Ben that walked in,’ Kent said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Minna stood up. She put her hands on her hips. ‘You are staying at a hotel and I am sharing a room with Selina.’

Kent adjusted his trousers. ‘That will likely be… eventful,’ he said.

‘Especially if we have sex on my bunk bed,’ Minna said.

Kent opened and closed his mouth. ‘You and President Meyer?’

‘You and I,’ she clarified. She tapped her foot thoughtfully. ‘There are attics. They are filled with old, unused, and forgotten things. It could suit us.’

Kent stood up. ‘Because we’re old, unused, and forgotten?’

She did up precisely one button. ‘Because nobody will hear us or walk in on us. Also, because there is furniture for you to tie me to.’

***

‘Stand and deliver!’

Kent laughed as Minna rattled the sabre at him and pretended to lunge at him.

‘I surrender!’ he promised, falling back on the bed. ‘Please don’t hurt me, officer!’

She was wearing an old army dress jacket that she had found in the wardrobe, and nothing else. She threw the sword aside and climbed onto his lap.

‘This is sitting and not delivering,’ she scolded.

‘Oops,’ he said, unapologetically. He twisted around suddenly, threw her to bed, and pinned her down.

‘Perhaps you could use your belt to secure me to the bed?’ Minna suggested.

‘That could work,’ he said. ‘Will it chafe your wrists?’

‘Let’s try.’ She grabbed the headboard and, as he leaned forward to tie her to the headboard, wrapped her legs around her waist.

‘Aren’t I supposed to be in charge?’ he asked mildly.

‘Yes,’ she agreed. ‘I am very bad. You should punish me.’

Kent put his hands on either side of her head. ‘Minna, do you want to be in charge?’

‘No,’ she said meekly.

‘Are you _sure_?’

She nodded.

‘Then be quiet,’ he said. ‘Unless you don’t like something or don’t want to do something. Okay?’

‘Okay.’

***

A tongue licked Kent’s nose. He opened his eyes. Bright blue eyes looked back.

‘Hello, Erik the Red,’ Kent said, prying the arm free from the gap between the bed and a looming painting of a burning ship. He checked his watch.

‘Shit,’ he said quietly.

‘Downstairs,’ Minna said. ‘Third door on the right.’

Kent pulled on his clothes. ‘It’s after seven,’ he said, licking his lips.

Minna stretched out on the bed. ‘Selina will wonder where I slept.’

Kent shook his head. ‘Probably not.’

‘No?’

‘No.’

She sat up and pushed back her hair. ‘Perhaps she also had sex last night.’

Kent shuddered. ‘I dread to think with whom.’ He reached out to touch her wrist, but then pulled his hand back. ‘Uh, are you… okay?’

She pushed up on her hands, stretching her back and letting her head dangle down. ‘Yes.’

‘Good,’ he said. ‘Uh. Good.’

Minna rolled up easily to her feet. She cocked her head to one side. ‘You are uncomfortable. There’s no need. Our sex was very pleasurable.’

He set his shoulders. ‘That’s… good. I also enjoyed it.’

She kissed his cheek. ‘Now you have dominated a woman,’ she said. ‘It will be another string on you bow.’

‘Attempted to, at least,’ he said.

Minna paused with her hand on the door. ‘You are a nice man, Kent.’

‘I sense a caveat,’ he said.

‘I have been married,’ she said. ‘I am not interested in another serious relationship. You obviously are looking for such a thing. I hope you find. You deserve it.’

Kent waited a few minutes before he left the room. The embassy was just beginning to wake up. He could hear Selina screeching at someone, probably Gary.

He took a look back at the room, at the dust motes spiralling in the shafts of light, and the sagging mattress. It was the first physical affection that he’d had in months. The first woman who had touched him since Julie.

He shook himself. Enough of that. Time to pick himself up and move on.

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
